


Of too many words

by ca_te



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 24 May 2009. This was my first work for the fandom. Lavi-centric</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of too many words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pumpkinguitar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pumpkinguitar).



> Written on 24 May 2009. This was my first work for the fandom. Lavi-centric

Lavi looks at the sky outside. The blue is pale today. He likes to look at the sky, it relaxes him, 'cause it has no words stamped on it.

He wonders if the fact that he speaks so much is due to all the words he has to read. He wonders if he really wants to spend a life recording and recording. He knows that there's no point in thinking such things, not now that the war against the Millennium Count is getting worst, still…still there are too many things lurking inside of him. Still he feels them tugging at his heart, at his lungs, every time he sees Allen, every time they talk.

He wonders how comes that a person can shake another's depths like this.

In the end Lavi knows he wonders to much…Lavi wants someone to explain him what's going on. To explain him why he wakes up in the morning and the first thing that comes to his mind are Allen's eyes, so mismatched, so inhuman.

And he knows it's stupid and naïve but he wants to show Allen that he can be human. That they can be human together.

That's why today he stares outside the window in his room, and knows that he has to do something, 'cause in the end he is not made for waiting.

He smiles, a little smile, as he gets up and exits the room.

 

He has learnt from the beginning that what changes history are the moments, the instants.

 

So he walks along too dark corridors, he turns angles and stops in front of a door. It happens like this in mostly books right?

He swallows and knocks. Allen's voice comes like the rustling of leaves. Lavi chuckles, he should stop thinking such swirling things.

He turns the knob.

\- It's me.

\- Oh, Lavi! Come in.

Lavi smiles. And can't avoid thinking that Allen's eyes are what will get him lost. Maybe they already have.

\- What's up?

\- I wanted to learn something.

\- Uh?

Lavi thinks that Allen's eyes have something so strong in them that, when he keeps them wide open, they become like magnets. And he just walks towards the bed and place both his hands over Allen's bony shoulders. Feeling his bones under his fingers for a moment he hesitates. Books are full with crap about losing the things we care for, of frail things which break under our touch.

Still…still Lavi wants to learn on his skin, even if it means to bleed or to suffer.

So he leans forwards, he feels Allen's breath playing over his lips as he tries to speak.

\- L-La…

Lavi just presses his lips over Allen's. They are dry and Lavi passes his tongue over them, slowly.

Allen feels every inch of his body growing numb. At the beginning he tries to fight back, 'cause the sensation of losing control just scares him too much. Then he just sinks in the calm that has settled inside of him, lost in the warmth of Lavi's lips. His pale hands sink in red, soft hair. As Lavi's pulls back Allen almost grabbs his shirt to keep him there.

A glimmering esmerald eye meets grey ones.

Lavi smirks, as Allen remains speachless.

-Guess I've learnt what I needed to.

Allen tries to find something to say. He doesn't know what to do as he sees that there's not even a single word available.

-Ehi Allen!

-Uh?

-Stop looking for stupid words. See you later.

Lavi whistles along the corridors, hands into his pockets.

Allen lays on his bed, the ceiling is clear with afternoon light.

Lavi knows he had though right. He touches his lips with his fingers.

Allen tries to calm down his toughts, to slow down his heart.

In all this swirling there's no place for too many words.


End file.
